Un apodo para Astrid
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Durante la boda de Dagur y Mala, Hiccup comienza a pensar en su relación con Astrid y como podría llamar a su novia.


Summary: Durante la boda de Dagur y Mala, Hiccup comienza a pensar en su relación con Astrid y como podría llamar a su novia.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, "Como entrenar a tu dragón" junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Spoilers de la 6° temporada de Carrera al borde

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Un apodo para Astrid_**

 **1.**

La boda de Mala y Dagur fue mucho más romántica de lo que Hiccup hubiera pensado, al principio cuando Dagur les anunció que contraería nupcias con Mala, su "hermano" no podía caerle en cuenta, les parecían completamente diferentes, pero al ver como llegaban a tratarse cuando ambos estaban separados cayó en cuenta de que realmente se amaban.

Y ni hablar como el Berserker llamaba a su ahora esposa, antes, durante y después de la boda, aquellos melosos apodos fueron parte de toda la ceremonia cosa que a Hiccup al principio le parecían un tanto… innecesarios, pero al ver el rostro de Astrid durante la boda pudo notar de cierta manera los apodos le parecían románticos.

Astrid, por otra parte, si bien era toda una guerrera también era una chica, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo ese tipo de detalles le parecían lindos. Miró a los novios hacer aquel baile de espadas y aplaudió al mismo tiempo que Brutilda al ver a la pareja de esposos besarse, el cariño de la pareja era palpable y en cierta forma sintió un poco de celos.

― Mi Reina, Mi vida ― Se le escuchaba decir a Dagur moviendo su nariz con la de Mala. Brutilda hizo una mueca de asco. ― Mi cariño…

― En cierta manera me dan ganas de vomitar ― Comentó Brutilda haciendo reír a la vikinga rubia que los observaba sonriendo. ― ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes no sean así?

Astrid frunció el ceño y rodo los ojos.

― No todas las relaciones son iguales ― se cruzó de brazos ― no es necesario ser… empalagoso

La relación que tenia con Hiccup no era como la de Mala y Dagur.

― Si claro, repítelo hasta que lo creas ―Murmuro la joven Torton provocando un gruñido de parte de Astrid

Ella e Hiccup se conocían desde hace años, había comenzado a sentir cosas por él desde el momento en que le mostró lo maravilloso que podrían ser los dragones, si bien estaban comprometidos su relación era un tanto amistosa sabia que Hiccup la amaba, el mismo se lo había dicho el día en donde le devolvió el collar de su madre porque él no lo había notado, pero de vez en cuanto le gustaría un poco más de … romance.

Hiccup Abadejo III no era un completo romántico, las palabras se les daban bien pero el ser romántico se le daba mal y no podía pensar en que quizás eso le podría jugar en contra en algún momento.

Buscarle un apodo a Astrid no era algo que le naciera como le había comentado Dagur, él decía que tenia que salir del corazón, pero no le nacía. El pelirrojo le había golpeado fuertemente a su padrino de bodas y le comento que era un Dios con los dragones, pero un desastre con las chicas, Patán secundo la moción.

Observó como Patán y Patapez intentaban invitar a bailar a Brutilda y sintió como era empujado suavemente por Chimuelo para poder invitar a su novia a bailar, le dio una mirada a su mejor amigo y este movió su cabeza señalando a Astrid, pero en vez de acercarse caminó en sentido contrario hacia los arboles para alejarse un poco del gentío de invitados.

Presenciar la boda le hizo pensar en como sería la suya, no seria en un futuro cercano de eso estaba seguro ya que él tenía muchos viajes que hacer por el archipiélago en compañía de Astrid antes de casarse oficialmente, ellos estarían juntos para siempre.

Se sentó en el césped y acarició la cabeza de Chimuelo.

― Sabes Chimuelo ― El furia nocturna se recostó frente a él ―Me gustaría llamar de alguna forma especial a Astrid pero… llamarla princesa o mi cielo no suena bastante bien, al contrario me ganaría un buen golpe.

El dragón parecía burlarse al escucharlo, le mostro su intento de sonrisa e Hiccup lo empujó suavemente.

― Muchas Gracias por nada, Reptil inservible

Escuchó pasos y se giró rápidamente al igual que Chimuelo, pero se sintió aliviado de ver a Astrid pero la miró sin entender porque llevaba una corona de flores en la cabeza, la joven vikinga se sentó junto a él.

Se veía guapísima, y esta vez no dejó pasar el hecho de que llevaba colgado del cuello el collar de compromiso.

― Es una boda bastante peculiar ― comentó la chica quitándose la corona de flores de la cabeza para luego sacudir su trenza ― Nunca había visto a Dagur tan feliz.

― Si, da un poco de miedo. Me gusta que uses el collar, se te ve bien ― Respondió acercando a Astrid más a él, ella se sonrojó un poco y el chico fingió no notarlo― Por cierto ¿Por qué las flores?

Astrid se acomodó en su pecho y observó como Chimuelo comenzaba a jugar con Tormenta que la había seguido.

― Mara hizo que todas las solteras trataran de atraparlo, la que atrapa la corona de flores es la próxima en casarse ― Hiccup cogió la corona de flores y volvió a colocársela a Astrid en la cabeza ― Heather recibió un mordisco de Brutilda…

― Hey, pero no estas soltera ― interrumpió levantando una ceja intentando sonar bromista a lo que Astrid le siguió el juego.

― ¿Celoso, jefe? ― lo empujó con fuerza mientras reía ― De igual manera Técnicamente no lo atrape, Tormenta lo agarró antes de que Brutacio lo hiciera y ella me lo dio…

―Es porque técnicamente eres la próxima en casarse, _Milady_ …

― ¿Cómo me llamaste? ― Astrid interrumpió mirándolo fijamente provocando que su novio se pusiera nervioso.

Se le había salido aquel apodo y ahora estaba un poco arrepentido, quizás había sonado estúpido o a Astrid no le gustaba. En el momento en que lo llamó jefe pensó que él podría llamarla de alguna manera de vuelta, cuando eran más jóvenes la llamo una que otra vez de esa manera y simplemente se le vino a la mente.

― Hace años que no me llamabas así ― Colocó uno de sus mechones tras su oreja y sonrió un poco, sonaba bastante bien ― Pensé que lo habías olvidado

― Nunca olvidaría algo relacionado contigo… ― Le besó la mejilla ― No vas a matarme ¿verdad?… _Milady._

― Si me hubieras llamado princesa o cielo, lo hubiera hecho.

Hiccup se sonrojó, Astrid había escuchado su corta conversación. La rubia se levantó y el chico hizo el mismo movimiento.

― Dagur quiere "Lanzar" un hacha para inventar una tradición… ― Llamó a tormenta y comenzó a caminar, pero su novio le tomó la mano haciendo que se girara, le robó un beso que le quitó el aliento a la chica.

Ese tipo de beso inesperado que te hace suspirar.

Si, su relación era diferente, pero eran Hiccup y Astrid, y no cambiarían su relación por nada del mundo.

 **Nota de la escritora:**

 **¡Hola personas de este Fandom! Hace un mes entre en el vicio de como entrenar a tu dragón, hoy se estrenó la ultima temporada de Carrera al borde y les juro que literalmente me desperté temprano para verla.**

 **Es primera vez que escribo para este Fandom y trate de hacer lo posible para que no quedaran OC, espero haya resultado.**

 **Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe dónde encontrar los libros free en PDF? Porque donde vivo no los venden y ya entré en depresión porque aun falta para la 3° Película.**

 **Siempre me ha gustado pensar que en tiempos antiguos en vez de ramos lanzaban coronas de flores asi que por lo general lo utilizo para los FF. (Si me casara |cosa que no pasará| lanzaría una corona de flores)**

 **Les mando un beso gigante y lleno de amor, ya quiero leer sus comentarios ¿Qué les pareció el final de la serie?**

 **Con amor, Gwen**


End file.
